


【TSN/ME】天朝高中AU

by noticenothing



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, 天朝高中AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noticenothing/pseuds/noticenothing
Summary: 算是个短篇？大概内容是TSN众人在天朝的高中水深火热的生活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 由于情节需要，学校的管理会时松时紧XD  
> 更新频率会很快，争取尽快写完。  
> 虽说是天朝高中名字什么的我就都不换了，希望不要太维和吧ww

当第一中学的新生们收到八月份就开学的通知时他们内心的崩溃是隔壁实验中学的新生们所无法想象的。两所高中虽然隔路相望，距离近得诡异，施行的各项政策却完全不同。在以后的三年里，一中的学生们会深刻体会到这句话包含了前辈们多少的心酸和沉重。  
当Eduardo打开车门迎上八月初的烈日时，他皱着眉头叹了口气。  
竟然迟到了。  
对Eduardo来说，没有提前到达就算是迟到了。  
明明此时校园里还有不少新生没有急着去报到，他们中很多都聚集在人工湖旁，欣赏着以后再也不会以欣赏的眼光看待的景色。  
与内外都热闹的一中形成强烈对比的，是隔壁冷冷清清的实验中学。那里的新生们明天才会来，报到完后领了初高中衔接教材就走，下次再来就是九月份了。  
一中的新生们就没有这么幸运了。  
这次报到，可谓是有来无回。  
Eduardo转身留给实验中学气派的大门一个背影，深吸一口气走进了自己将要学习生活三年的地方。  
在楼下大厅办好相应手续并完成交费后Eduardo根据大厅里的告示找到了自己的班级。  
教室位于二楼最东头，就在女厕所的斜对面。  
一进门，先看到的就是一屋子的陌生面孔。教室里已经来了很多学生，但并没有几个人讲话。Eduardo一推开门，数十双眼睛就齐刷刷地看向了他，他一时有些手足无措起来。  
“先过来签到吧。”  
Eduardo闻声转过头去，就看见一个学生模样的女生很有气势地站在讲台上，看起来是那种帮老师打理各种杂事的好学生。怀着感激的心情，Eduardo在纸上签了自己的名字。  
纸上已经有了很多签名，字迹有的清秀工整有的龙飞凤舞。在自己名字上面的，是一个简简单单的“Mark”，字母之间的距离隔得很大，每个字母却很小，显得有些滑稽。  
教室后排的位子已经被占满了，无奈之下Eduardo只好坐到了前排。  
窗外的蝉声显得非常聒噪。  
不久又有人推门进来。无事可做的Eduardo就和众人一起把目光射向了出现在门口的那个男生。  
来人个子不高，一头卷发，皮肤苍白，一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛。众人的注视并没有让他紧张到双手无处安放，因为他的手都插在口袋里。只见他一脸淡然地扫视着教室里的众人，视线扫到一半似乎失去了兴趣，就眨了个眼抬腿往教室后面走去。  
“同学，你还没签到呢。”Eduardo看他直接就去找座位，好心提醒了一下。  
卷发男生稍稍转身朝向他，四目相对的一刹那，Eduardo感觉指尖好像有电流通过。也许是自己坐着的原因，Eduardo感觉眼前的男生气场强大，虽然是一脸无所谓的样子，眼神却咄咄逼人。  
“我已经签到了。”卷发男生说着转回身继续往教室后走，一直走到最后一排，快速坐下了。  
这让Eduardo好不尴尬，他再次觉得今天的自己运气极差。  
先是记错了来报到的时间，导致凡事喜欢提前一些的他来晚了。当他看到一教室的人时就开始暗暗责备自己了，这种低级错误让他沮丧。现在又瞎操心别人有没有签到，还是当着全班人的面！  
之后再没有学生进来，还站在讲台上的女生最后扫视了一下教室，又确定了一下签到表上的人数，清了清嗓子。  
“人都到齐了，那我们就先来个简单的介绍。首先欢迎大家来到一中学习，今天呢，大家就算是开学了，作为一中的学生，希望大家不要眼红实验中学的学生，优秀，就要有所牺牲。我呢，姓王，是教生物的，在文理分科之前会担任大家的班主任，希望大家在今后的日子里共同前进。好了，话不多说，先找几个男生去搬教材。你叫什么名字？”班主任说着下来点了点Eduardo的桌子。  
“啊？我？E， Eduardo。”  
“Eduardo，你带着几个男生去搬教材，先去找二楼中间办公室里的级部主任，她会带你们去。”她说着又找了几个男生，就开始安排女生打扫卫生。  
在搬教材的整个过程中，Eduardo都在怀疑自己的判断力。怎么就把自己的班主任认成女学生了呢？可这班主任看着也太年轻了！班里的女生看着都比她大好嘛！  
今天以来的第三次，Eduardo对自己未来三年的生活感到了前所未有的担忧。


	2. Chapter 2

年纪轻轻的班主任做起事来是雷厉风行，打扫卫生搬发教材很快完成。Eduardo深受重用，这“得益于”他本身所处地理位置的优越。  
办水卡饭卡等乱七八糟的杂事完成之后，晚饭后全班又集体去看了班级负责的卫生区，Eduardo的班级分到的是人工湖东边的一整条路。班主任让Eduardo记好划分的区域，又特别提醒人工湖是不允许学生靠近的，几个站在人工湖旁边的学生闻言识趣地往后退了退。  
Eduardo的目光不由自主地落在花坛旁的卷发男生身上，在他身边还有两个人，一个颜值极高，另一个看起来很友好，像是自来熟的类型。班主任又嘱咐了几句，其中不少都是专门对Eduardo说的。有机灵的学生已经看出Eduardo这个班长职位是十拿九稳了，在班主任视线之外朝着Eduardo做了个抱拳礼，表示以后多照应的意思。  
回去之后，晚自习第一节被安排成了自我介绍时间，班主任给了五分钟准备就按照学号叫名字了。  
“Mark。”  
Eduardo愣了一下，没想到这个与周围环境格格不入的卷发男生竟然是班里的第一。  
位于后排的Mark快步走上讲台，手仍不肯从口袋里抽出来。  
“我是住校生，喜欢编程。”说完就要往下走。  
大家对于第一个做自我介绍的人是格外关注的，但Mark的发言显然并没有满足他们的期待。他们一齐盯着这个语速超快的第一名。  
“就这些？不再多说一点么？”王班主任也觉得这番介绍过于简短了一些。  
Mark站在讲台上看着她，似乎在奇怪她怎么会问出这种问题。  
”那下来吧，下一个。“  
原来是住校生，那之前就是先签到然后去放行李了吧。喜欢编程，可我们高中连手机都不让带，恐怕这个爱好要搁置个三年了。看这个样子，平常肯定不爱运动，可能都不怎么出门吧，不然皮肤这么白。虽然语速很快，但声音很清亮，不会听不清……  
Eduardo这样想着的功夫，其他学生也一个接一个的上台了，不过大多数人的自我介绍也没什么新意，而且大家都在忙着想轮到自己时该怎么说，真正听台上人讲话的人不多。  
”Eduardo。“  
正在走神的Eduardo听到自己的名字猛地站了起来，停顿了一秒才想起刚才自己一直在想Mark的事都没有准备准备。讲台就在眼前，迈两步就到了，也就是说，完全没有准备时间。他失望的自问：这是今天第几次犯错误了？  
好在他的临场发挥能力不错，自我介绍无非就是些套话，他一边说一边看着台下学生和老师的反应，自知自己的介绍足够让大家满意。他继续说着，眼睛往教室后方看去，发现Mark正在看着自己，眼神称得上专注。他意识到自己很享受这份专注，就又延长了一下自我介绍的时间。等到Eduardo鞠躬下台，台下的掌声证明了他现场表演的成功。  
之后又陆续有三十来个人上台，然后班主任站起身布置起接下来的任务。  
”我知道大家刚刚开学都很兴奋，但我们作为一中的学生应该从现在开始就有紧迫感，希望大家尽快适应高中生活，座位暂时就不调换了，教材也已经发了，接下来大家就预习一下新课，明天我们就正式上课了。“  
话音刚落，就有班里的活跃分子发出了杀猪般的惨叫。  
”叫什么叫！你以为我愿意大夏天的来上课么！你看看人家实验中学的老师，等到九月才开始上班，我们呢，从今天早上就开始忙了，一直忙到现在，明天还要继续！“  
那些学生就闭了嘴，一时间只能听到教室外的蝉鸣声。  
”咳咳，继续往下说，今天下午发的什么初高中衔接教材就不用看了，反正明天就要开始学了，那些教材是隔壁那些实验的学生用的，咱么用不着。我先声明，我的脾气不好，你们表现好了，咱们该玩还是玩，表现不好，看我到时候怎么收拾你们。行了，上自习吧。“  
王班主任临走之前，又敲了敲Eduardo的桌子。  
”你明天早上去我办公室领一下课程表，知道我办公室在哪儿吧？咱们级部主任的办公室你不是去过了？我的就在她对面，你下课时去看看就知道了。我走以后维持一下秩序。”交代完了，她就抱着材料走了。  
放学的时候，Eduardo往教室后面看了一眼，Mark已经走了。  
他不禁感到失落，又不知道为什么会失落。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文前期情节推进可能会非常非常慢……


	3. Chapter 3

第二天第一节课是意料之中的班会，定了班长啊体育委员啊课代表啊这些个跑腿的职位之后，学生们在班主任的善意提醒下把昨天发的教材分成了三大类，一类是以后用不着的书，一类是以后丢了都没地儿买的书，一类是虽然很重要但暂时不会用的书。班会剩下的时间也没有被浪费，班主任争分夺秒的就讲起了生物的第一章第一节。  
下课铃响时大家都松了一口气。这个班主任，上课就像打仗一样。  
Eduardo装作不经意地往后看了一眼，刚好看到没回答对问题的同学重重地坐下。这个凶猛的班主任，上起课来也是非常有效率，上课期间一旦走神，你就完了。  
Eduardo习惯了认真听课，倒是勉强应付的来。  
他站起身来，打算去要课表。  
走到后门门口的时候，他快速往里看了一眼，看到Mark在说着什么，他听不清Mark在说些什么，只知道语速很快，快过班主任讲课时的速度。不过大概自己就是听清了也听不懂。  
后来各科老师也陆续跟学生们见了面，有了这样一位彪悍的班主任，其他老师都显得友好而温和，至少现在看起来是这样。很快各主科老师就都出场过了，还很神秘的就剩下音乐老师，美术老师，体育老师之类的，因为是提前开学，这些老师是一定不在的。即使开学后会安排相应课程，也不知道总共能上几次课。  
不过比起这个，大多数学生们还有更大的烦恼。  
这个烦恼针对住校生。  
宿舍里是没有空调的，课间时最常听见的就是住校学生们的抱怨。教室里虽然有空调，也不能全天开，这让怕热的学生叫苦不迭。住校的普遍羡慕通校的，不仅是因为他们可以每天回家，也不仅是因为他们可以在家享受空调，还因为通校的不用遵守宿舍里那些细致到变态的规定，也不用应付每周都有的卫生检查。  
不过抱怨是没用的，虽说班主任曾想过帮忙，在宿舍问题上也是有心无力。  
还有学校食堂没有空调的烦恼。  
学校食堂很大，一到饭点就呼隆呼隆涌进全校的学生，形成比课间排队打水更壮观的盛况。食堂里温度之高自然不必多说。  
宿舍纪律严也就罢了，食堂太热却是关乎校内绝大多数学生的利益，但即使各班班主任共同前去反映问题，校长愣是不松口。  
有的学生实在受不了，索性不去食堂吃了。到饭点的时候拿出面包也就当了晚饭。  
按照规定教室里是不能吃东西的，但班主任最终顶着巨大的压力默许了自家学生的行为，底线是不能把味儿太大的东西带进教室，方便面什么的是绝对不允许的。  
Eduardo也怕热，所以放弃了食堂，晚上就去食堂下面的超市买个面包带回教室。  
也就是他不去食堂的第一天吧，拿着面包进教室以后，Eduardo就一眼看见了Mark。  
教室里人不多，前排有三四个女生坐在一起啃着面包，也有女生在写作业，后面几个男生也是有做试卷有围在一起吃饭的。Mark一个人坐着，刷刷的不知道在写些什么。但看起来不像是在写作业。  
Eduardo想了想，走了过去。  
他走到Mark近前，弯腰看了看Mark写的各种算式。  
“你不去吃饭么？”  
“不去。”Mark头也不抬地回答他，手里的笔没有停。  
“那你不会饿么？”  
没有回答。Eduardo又盯着他看了一会儿，然后把自己手里的面包放到了Mark的桌子上。  
“那你吃这个吧，我再去买一个好了，反正时间还早。”  
他说完就往后门走去，却又在走到门口时转回身来，看Mark完全没有要吃的意思，还在纸上写着什么他看不懂的东西。  
“喂，吃个面包不会耽误你多少时间的。”Eduardo说着又回来拿起面包撕开包装塞到坐着的人手里，看Mark停顿了几秒钟终于吃了才满意地走了。  
Eduardo说不清楚自己为什么一定要让Mark吃饭，也搞不懂这种莫名其妙的责任感从哪里来，也许他就是喜欢照顾人吧。  
很明显在找这个借口的时候他没有想起教室里不吃晚饭的也不止Mark一个人。


	4. Chapter 4

“班长，厉害呀，你竟然让Mark那个家伙吃饭了！”  
第二天早上，Eduardo还没坐定就被什么人拍了一下肩膀。  
Eduardo回头看去，发现是那次在卫生区时和Mark在一起的两个人，颜值特高的那个是Chris，也是个学霸，成绩在自己之上，另一个叫什么来着？  
“自我介绍一下，我是Dustin，你应该有名次表什么的吧？我就是排在最后面那个，偏科严重我也没办法啊。啊对了，这位是Chris，我们跟Mark是同宿舍的，不过真让我惊讶啊，你昨天竟然让Mark吃饭了，不知道你用了什么办法？能不能透露一下？“Dustin的话吸引了班里很多人的目光，有几个女生已经饶有兴趣地默默凑近了听。  
”啊，那个，Mark他平常不吃晚饭的么？“  
”别说晚饭了，早饭午饭我也没见他好好吃过。他可是把我给愁坏了，现在好了，以后有你监督着他吃饭我就放心了。不然我真怕他那天饿晕过去了老班儿让我背锅。“Dustin又喋喋不休起来。  
还是Dustin身旁的Chris拉了他一把，又笑着面向Eduardo：  
”他就是这样，让你见笑了。我们就是好奇能让Mark吃饭的是怎么样的人，Mark不怎么吃饭的确让我们有些担心，以后他还得靠你多照顾一下了。”  
面对来自Mark室友突然嘱托，Eduardo含含糊糊地答应了，三个人又聊了几句，值日班长就上讲台敲黑板擦了。  
从那天开始Mark的晚饭就由Eduardo负责。  
每次Eduardo买来面包，也不多说什么Mark就会吃，吃完就继续忙活他的事，Eduardo就看着他往纸上写什么复杂的式子，虽然看不懂也不觉得烦躁。后来索性把自己的作业也带来，就坐在Mark旁边写，直到座位的主人回来他再回去。  
一个班级就是一个小小的社会，什么人都有，比如最近总是带着意味深长的笑容观察Eduardo和Mark的几个女生，把晚饭时间两个人的互动都看在眼里记在心上。在不动声色地观察了几天后，她们按捺不住推CP的心，终于行动了。  
那是在下午第一节课上，全班昏昏欲睡也还是强忍着听化学老师讲着化学方程式书写时的种种注意事项。化学老师姓陈，是位年纪不大的女性，和班主任关系不错，但性格温和，上课时喜欢开玩笑。学生们都挺喜欢她。  
但是上课犯困这件事哪个老师遇上都会生气的，这次就连脾气一贯温和的化学老师也忍不住抱怨起来。  
“你们这些孩子，现在条件这么好，又有空调，就该打起精神来学习，怎么能犯困呢？”  
“可是天太热了呀老师，我们也没办法呀！”平常就喜欢和老师一唱一和的学生接话道。  
“就会找理由。要是现在说带你们出去玩，保准一个个精神得跟打了鸡血一样。”  
一听到不用上课，全班都活过来了，就有胆子大的，提议让化学老师向班主任反映反映，看能不能组织一下户外活动。  
“看把你们美的，我们哪里有这个权利，”老师见学生们都精神了，目的也就达到了，“行了行了 ，抓紧看看这个方程式错在哪儿了。”  
老师刚用粉笔指了一下黑板上的方程式，放在讲台上的手机就不配合地响了一声。  
老师低下头去看了一眼，笑了。  
学生们课不会放过这个搞事的好机会，有消息灵通的就拖长了音调说：  
“不会是老师您的男朋友发来的吧？”  
其他学生也卖力地开始起哄。  
老师也不恼。  
“我都一把年纪了还不允许我找个男朋友啊？”  
“老师您跟我们班主任差不多大，怎么能说自己一把年纪呢？”  
“就是啊你看我们班主任还没谈恋爱呢！”  
“你们别说我，别以为我不知道，咱们班里就有谈恋爱的，你们比我早！”  
“老师您别说，我们班还真有。”  
老师乐了：“没想到咱们班这么快就有了，说起来以前我教的那个班才叫不得了呢，一对对儿明目张胆的，没少让你们班主任操心。咱们班也出现啦？”  
“是啊，就是我们班班长和第一名啊！”  
此话一出，教室气氛更热闹了。都是十五六岁的孩子，上课时讨论这种问题自然比平时反应更大。  
老师见过班长，也知道班里第一名是谁，就只当是个玩笑话。无非关系好点有人开玩笑而已，上一届学生的她见得多了。  
“谈恋爱这种事我是不管的，只要不影响学习就行。不管是不是真的，我先警告一下你们，高中的恋爱能坚持到大学的可是少之又少，尤其是高考完和大学开学一个月后分手率最高。好啦我们看一下这个方程式错在……”  
玩笑话到此也就结束了，Eduardo却没办法装作什么也没有发生的样子。坐在第一排的他无法回头去看后排的Mark，只好自己想象Mark对这种话不会在意。  
喜欢么？这是个严肃的问题。  
但并不是个难答的问题。  
但是谈恋爱什么的，Eduardo没有这么想过。  
自己更像个喜欢操心的老母亲啊。  
想到这里，Eduardo不禁上扬了嘴角。  
下课后，陈老师就溜达进了班主任的办公室，把学生们希望组织户外活动的事当个笑话说了，至于其他事，考虑了一下自己也觉得无聊就没有说出来。  
所谓说者无心听者有意，班主任听了，就动了去找级部主任的念头。


	5. Chapter 5

上了两个星期的课，学校突然就发通告说让同学们明天回家一趟，收拾收拾，顺便把用不着的书带回家，省的占地方。Eduardo从办公室得知了这个好消息就赶紧回班里宣布了，在同学们忙着开瓶汽水庆祝一下的时候找到了今天的值日班长，嘱咐她维持好今晚的纪律。  
“开学两周后的第一次放假，同学们肯定很兴奋，所以今天晚上的自习一定要维持好纪律，今天谁的值日班长？哦，那你一会儿也和Christy说一声，让她今晚多留意一下，尤其是快放学的时候千万别让他们吵。”班主任在办公室里交代完这些，就跟着Eduardo一块儿出去了，Eduardo回了教室，她则进了级部主任的办公室。  
嘱咐完值日班长，Eduardo习惯性地往Mark的方向看了看，后者和往常一样不知道在纸上写些什么，像没听见放假的事一样。  
当天晚饭时间，教室里的人比往常多了一些，有的是刚在楼下给家长打完电话回来，有的是抓紧时间写作业打算放假回去玩的。  
就连Mark都有点反常，当Eduardo把面包塞给他的时候，他要开包装咬了一口，说：  
“回宿舍一趟吧。”  
“啊？”你要回宿舍么？“Eduardo惊讶地看着他，这个时候Mark已经站了起来。  
”你也去。“Mark说着就往后门走，Eduardo不明所以，也赶紧跟过去了。  
从教室到宿舍没多少路，下完楼梯Mark放慢了脚步让Eduardo赶上自己。  
”去宿舍干什么？“Eduardo咬着面包问，还不忘看看四周有没有值班的老师，在外面吃东西是违反校规的。  
”收拾书。“Mark嘴里嚼着面包回答他。  
”你们舍管让我进么？“  
”没事，我帮过她一个忙。“  
”什么忙？“  
”我把她的手机修好了。“  
”你还会修手机？“  
Mark耸了耸肩，说着话就到宿舍楼了，两个人把包装袋往门口的垃圾箱一扔推门进去。  
舍管大妈真的没有难为他们，反倒态度很好的让他们上楼去了。  
宿舍是四人间，上下床桌子在旁边。宿舍里还算整洁，但东边下铺的床上堆满了书。  
”这是你的？你床上全是书，中午是怎么睡的？“Eduardo站在门口看着已经进屋的Mark走到床边，从床底下拿出了更多的书。  
”这是起床后放的。“Mark说着往地板上依次扔了三本书。  
Eduardo也走过去帮忙。  
”我还以为今天我说放假的事你没听到呢。“Eduardo一边给书分类一边说。  
”你为什么会这么想？“Mark停了手里的动作，疑惑地看着Eduardo。  
”我看你一直在纸上写什么，也没有反应，就以为你没听见。刚才还想重新跟你说一遍来着。“  
”哦，不用，我听到了。“  
“我明白了。”Eduardo笑了笑说。  
分书分了一半的时候宿舍门被猛地推开，Dustin的声音先一步闯了进来。  
“我说怎么这上面砰砰砰的这么吵呢，原来是你们。Mark，你这个家伙把地板都占了你让我和Chris往哪里站啊？”  
Chris从Dustin背后探出头来，朝Eduardo笑笑。  
”你看看你，还把班长拐过来帮你分书！“Dustin进来后还在不停地说，”人家班长很忙的好不好，你老这样缠着咱们班颜值担当班里的女生该不愿意了，要是她们就花痴Chris一个了咱们宿舍还能消停嘛你个不争气的！“  
Dustin数落归数落，他还是帮忙分起了书。  
Eduardo往Chris那边挪了挪，问他：  
”你们怎么也回来了？“  
”哦，我们吃完了饭看时间还早就想回来收拾收拾，明天离校的时候能节省点时间。“  
最终书分得差不多了，看看表晚自习也快开始了，四个人就锁了宿舍往教室跑。  
跑的时候Dustin也没有停止唠叨：”不过欢迎你以后常来玩啊班长。不用担心门口的宿舍大妈，Mark帮她……“  
”Dustin，Mark肯定已经跟班长说过了，我们还是快点回去吧，要是赶不上英语听力英语老师又要抓狂了。“  
“对对对，Chris说的对，我英语本来就不好，可别再让她因为这事又到班主任那里去告状。”  
离校前，Dustin，Mark和Chris与Eduardo互相交换了联系方式，结果假期时只有Mark打来了电话。  
”喂，Mark?“  
”Wardo。“  
”抱歉，你叫我什么“  
”你家离学校远么?“


	6. Chapter 6

放假回来后又上了几天课，天气终于转凉，大家的情绪也不想前两周那么烦躁，甚至连物理老师的“一句三问”都多了许多的耐心。  
所谓“一句三问”，是指物理老师每说一句话就要问大家听懂了没，而且是连着问三遍，语速还特别慢。  
Mark上物理课从来都是不听讲的，他可以一边在纸上忙自己的一边对着黑板频频点头，一副认真听讲的样子。  
“这道题大家都听懂了么？啊？懂了？好，那下一题，下一题这个受力分析又错！我们做了多少受力分析的题目了还错！”又是一节物理课上，老师一边在黑板上画图一边责备自己的笨蛋学生们。  
“你看看，不就是受重力，支持力，摩擦力，还有什么力啊？啊？说呀？”老师看了一圈，发现坐在后排的卷发男生一直很配合地点头，但他以自己数十年丰富的教学经验看出了Mark“心思根本没在学习上”，就故意问道：  
“是不是还有个水平向右的摩擦力啊？”  
根本没在听课的Mark果断地点了点头，紧接着粉笔就砸中了他的头。  
“还点头！这个小球受到的摩擦力明明是斜向上！”  
果然每个老师都是被教学耽误的神射手。  
于是班里又多了个饭后闲扯的话题。  
“你还真的是没有在听啊。”Eduardo靠在桌子上数落Mark，Mark没有接话。  
“物理老师讲课的确太慢了，要是把班主任的速度分他一些就好了。不过你觉得他画图怎么样？竟然不用直尺就画出那么直的线！地理老师在画图方面真的应该向他学习学习，上次画在黑板上的地图实在太难看了。”  
后来又闲聊了些什么，就见班主任难掩兴奋地进来了。  
“都快点回座位上坐好，我有好消息宣布！”  
是的，这位感动中国体察民情以学生幸福为己任的班主任，冒着巨大的风险，在级部主任面前软磨硬泡，晓之以理动之以情，终于让级部主任同意进行一次户外活动。其他级部主任见此也就同意了。  
“现在天气也凉快了，正好适合出去活动活动，办成了这么一桩大事，你们是不是得谢谢我？”  
立刻就有学生声情并茂地夸上了，场面之欢快气氛之热闹不必多说。  
但意料之外的是班主任采取的计划是先报喜后报优。即使是举办户外活动，白天的教学进度也不能推迟，所以活动时间被安排在了第二天的晚自习时间，全校师生晚饭后在操场集合，步行至学校南面的森林公园，自由活动一段时间之后返回。  
说白了就是饭后散个步而已。  
这让本以为可以不上课的学生非常沮丧。  
班主任拿着黑板擦非常戏剧性地冲着全班晃了晃：  
“你们就知足吧，知道我争取到这件事有多不容易么？其实晚上出去也好，白天外面还是热，晚上就凉快了。那个公园我们也提前去看过了，没有潜在危险。但有一点，那些个想趁此机会秀恩爱的同学，趁早给我打消念头！咱们级部主任到时候是全程跟随的，早恋被抓的后果你们不都知道么？前几天被她在地下车库里抓住的那两个学生，全校批评还被家长领回家了九月份才让回来，到时候耽误的课程怎么补啊？我也不想管这么多但这是为你们好，咱们级部主任你们又不是不知道，对吧？”  
有的学生想起了之前化学老师对待所谓早恋问题不鼓励也不支持的态度，恨不得现在就让两名老师职位对调。  
事实上如果真的对调了，现在站在讲台上大讲“秀恩爱死得快”的就是大家都喜欢的化学老师了。  
不管怎样，至少可以逃掉明天的晚自习。  
结果今天晚上的作业明显地多了。  
学生们懒得讨论为什么。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天晚上，各班整理好了队伍，一中学子们就浩浩荡荡地出发了。排在最前面的学生们，在出发前就商量好了，为了逃掉整个晚自习，他们在路上会尽量慢一些。  
Mark和Eduardo跟在自己班队伍后面往前走，时不时回头看一眼后面黑压压的人。  
就这样，本来不长的一段路硬是走了半个多小时。从学校出发的时候天还很亮，现在已经开始变暗了。长长的队伍分成了一个个班级，占据了公园外的停车场。停车场上车不多，最引人注目的是停在很靠里的一辆车，有并不悦耳的双簧管的声音传来，演奏的也不知道是什么年代的歌曲。站在公园门口的主任手持扩音器让学生们通过，进入公园之后自由活动，听到吹哨声时立即在停车场集合。  
进了公园门口，先要走一段台阶，路灯还没有亮，好在天不算黑，还能看见台阶。台阶尽头延伸出几条通往不同方向的路，弯弯曲曲的望不到尽头。Dustin早拉着Chris走了，他们提前和其他学校的朋友约好了见面地点。Eduardo和Mark没事可做，就随便选了一条路。  
公园里路灯不多，大多数灯都固定在了树上，把树照成各种颜色，却找不到路，所以公园里显得黑漆漆的。Eduardo和Mark选的这条路上人很少但并不安静，到处都是蝉鸣声。他们走着走着就会碰见其他来散步的人。最开始碰上了一对儿老年夫妇，老爷爷想要回家给收音机充电，老婆婆想再待一会儿。后来又碰上了坐在黑暗里的一对儿年轻人，把狗粮硬塞到两个人面前。  
一路无话。  
直到Mark开口说起自己新编写的一个程序。  
“Mark，你知道我是听不懂的吧？”Eduardo哭笑不得地问他。  
他们随后又拐了几个弯，就听见前面有说话声，走进了才知道，几条路最终都通向了公园中心的一个木板搭成的舞台，舞台旁是木制的座椅，舞台前面是几个木制拱门。  
这里是整个公园最热闹的地方。但Dustin的声音还是那么突出。  
“Mark！ Eduardo！你们也过来了！快来看看这个地方，稍微布置一下就可以办结婚典礼啦！”Dustin看见他们来了，站在舞台上向这边招了招手。  
“别理他，走这边。”Mark仍是手插口袋往另一条路走去，不幸的是，另一个大嗓门就在那里。  
“同学们，不要靠近湖边，要过桥就赶紧过，不要在桥上逗留！”  
进入公园后就没了人影的级部主任此时正站在一座勉强可以称作桥的前方，在桥下流淌着一条快干枯的小河。  
太无聊了，当哨声响起的时候大家有一种得救的感觉。  
走到通往门口的台阶时大家才发现这里的路灯坏了。  
天已经黑了，脚下的阶梯变得模糊，大家只好试探着往前走。  
“行了大家也不用藏着了，带着手机的都把手机拿出来照明吧，带手机的事今天就不追究了！都小心一点别摔着！”站在门口的主任眼看时间不早了决定宽容一回。  
很快周围就亮起来，手机发出的亮光照在楼梯上，学生们叽叽喳喳的，有没带手机和带手机的两三个人一起爬楼梯。  
Eduardo和Mark走在后面，冷不丁Mark被楼梯拌了一下，好在Eduardo及时扶住了他。  
没走几极台阶Mark又差点摔倒。慌乱中Eduardo抓住了Mark的手。  
对方似乎并没有要抽回手的意思，两个人就这样继续走。  
那些背地里秀恩爱的此时此刻也大大方方拉着手往前走，美其名曰“有了照明也看不清，还是小心点好。”  
有些还没在一起的此时也勇敢地行动了。  
于是这次活动之后班里又多了几对儿秀恩爱的。  
双簧管的声音突然传了过来。  
到门口了。  
队伍排好之后大家往回走。这次前排的人走得更慢，主任忍不住上前催促。Eduardo只听见前面吵吵嚷嚷的，这些声音和周围的虫声混在一起，起到了独特的催眠效果。他和Mark并肩往前走，自己也不知道自己到底在笑什么。


	8. Chapter 8

“你说说隔壁那些没见过世面的乡巴佬！不就是开个学么？有什么好大惊小怪的！”九月初的一天，Dustin提起实验中学的学生们对开学的哀嚎，一脸不屑地说。  
见Mark没有理他，他就去闹Chris。  
Chris不想发表什么评论，拿胳膊肘捅了捅他，悄悄地说：  
“你别多说话了，没看见Mark心情不好么。先别去惹他了。”  
Mark心情不好，因为同宿舍里那个一直念叨着开学后就不住校的舍友在正式开学的时候还是拖着行李出现在了宿舍门口。  
似乎是没有说服父母。  
这就使得Eduardo被分到了别的宿舍。  
因为在八月底离校的时候，Mark曾建议让Eduardo开学后申请住校，因为宿舍在八月份就已经分好了，开学后如果那位舍友放弃住校的话学校一定会把Eduardo补过来。  
不过Eduardo的住校申请已经提交，碍于Eduardo父亲的面子，总要给他安排个宿舍，由于男生宿舍楼已经住满，Eduardo最后被安排进了学校里供部分教室职工使用的单间宿舍，在学校的东南角上，而男生宿舍在学校的西北角。是学校中相距最远的两处。  
所以Mark才会生气。  
让Mark生气的还有开学之后的军训。  
他先是因为站姿不规范惹恼了教官，又不得不忍受班里同学们时不时一脸羡慕地提起他，只因为他没有被晒黑。  
军训结束时他暗暗庆幸，觉得自己的生活终于要步入正轨了。  
现实也的确如他所愿，平淡的日子一天天过去，不时穿插进几个只有同班同学才能理解的笑料，比如上界地理课上老师的一句玩笑话恰与下节语文课上的一个知识点有关，语文老师只好一脸懵逼地看着下面爆笑的学生们，感叹人老了就是跟不上年轻人的关注点。  
又比如体育课的时候，体育老师站在学生面前双手叉腰，苦口婆心地鼓励学生们多做运动。  
“同学们平时要多锻炼，尤其是多活动活动腰部颈部后背，多舒展舒展肌肉，你们经常在教室里坐着一天也不挪窝，很容易出现健康问题的，要是这么小就换上些颈椎病，骨质疏松这些个中老年高发疾病，可别怪我当初没提醒你。”  
“颈椎病？Mark你前几天说过颈椎疼，别是得了颈椎病吧？你听见刚才老师说的了吧，这可是中老年人容易得的啊。”Dustin在队伍里悄悄对身边的Mark说。  
“现在得颈椎病的年轻人越来越多，称之为老年病是不恰当的。不过你确实应该多锻炼锻炼。”Eduardo朝Mark和Dustin的方向侧了侧身子说。  
”哎，上课的时候生物老师不是说当初克隆羊多莉是因为患有老年常见疾病被实施安乐死了么？Mark你不会也是被克隆出来的吧？“致力于活学活用的Dustin一脸惊恐地看着Mark。  
其他人任由Dustin的脑洞继续发展，不去拯救他了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 论实验中学和第一中学的相爱相杀~


	9. Chapter 9

Eduardo又翻了个身，最后还是起身下床打开了宿舍的门。  
临近午夜，校园里静悄悄的，一点灯光也没有。Eduardo轻手轻脚地进入男生宿舍，又轻轻的敲了敲Mark他们的宿舍门。  
门内一阵响动，Eduardo听到了Dustin尽量压低的声音。  
“Mark，你又得罪谁了？”  
很快，门开了，Eduardo对着来开门的Dustin“嘘”了一声，仍轻手轻脚地进来，Dustin探出头去左右看了看，才轻轻关了门。  
“你还好么？”宿舍里已经开了灯，Eduardo走向坐在床边的Mark。  
“我需要你的帮助。”  
“我来就是为了你。”  
“等等两位，我不太明白，”Dustin慢慢走过来，“你们是早商量好了这个时候碰面还是怎么着？”  
“不是。我就是不太放心Mark，所以来看看。”  
“来看看？这可不简单。现在可是半夜十二点，而且我们是在一中，一中！这真是，哇哦。”Dustin放弃寻找贴切的形容词，他和Chris交换了一个眼神，又各自缩回了自己的被窝。  
“你们尽量安静一点，吵醒了Tom事情就麻烦，不，应该说更麻烦了。”Chris又嘱咐了一句。  
此时Chris上铺的Tom睡得正香。  
“总之，我需要你校园网的账号，只有管理员才能给所有人发信息。”Mark说着按亮了自己的手机屏幕。  
Eduardo凑过去看了看，叹了口气。  
“听着Mark，我知道Erica说的话惹恼了你，但这样做真的好么？在半夜十二点给全校人发‘高一十班的Erica是个白痴’？这绝对是违反校规的。”  
“我需要你的账号。”  
Eduardo一脸无奈地拿出了手机。  
“好吧，但是一名管理员发信息需要其他管理员的批准，你只用我的账号是发不出去的。”  
“我可以。”  
很快，Eduardo，Dustin和Chris查看了自己的手机。新收到的消息只有一行黑体字：  
高一十班的Erica是个白痴。  
第二天，Erica没有在学校里露面。  
Mark也被叫去了校长办公室。直到下午，Mark也没有回来。  
后续消息是Chris打听到的，据说校方认为Mark违反了校规，利用校园网侮辱同学，且在明令禁止的情况下携带并使用手机，被责令回家反省一周。Mark声称是自己盗取了Eduardo的账号并利用其发布消息，校方没有证据证明Eduardo也参与其中。  
“那Erica呢？”Dustin问。  
“不太清楚，似乎要办手续转去别的班级。”  
“而且我们也被全校的女生讨厌了。”Eduardo无奈地笑了笑。  
Erica果然没有再踏进十班一步，听说她申请转到了一楼的高一四班。  
一周后，Mark也被“刑满释放”了。  
一次体育课上，其他班的一个学生托十班的朋友给Mark捎了一个纸条。  
Mark打开一看，白色的纸上，是一个张牙舞爪的“混蛋”。

“Wardo，我打算创办一个网站，所有学生都可以在上面留言讨论，互相形成小圈子，比落后官方的校园网好得多。”  
“听起来是个很酷的网站。”  
“我需要资金。”  
“没问题。”

“能消停消停么，Mark？这些天我和Chris老是提心吊胆的，你再被发现携带手机就有可能被退学了。”  
“你说的对，我需要一台笔记本。”  
“你疯了么Mark？在宿舍里用笔记本？你忘了那次我们在宿舍吃泡面被校长抓住的事了么？那还只是泡面而已！Mark，你有没有在听我说话？Mark？  
我去叫Wardo。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 校园网的部分是我编的，高中宿舍带笔记本是多大错误不知道，宿舍吃泡面是听住校的朋友说的，但是朋友那次没被发现，朋友机智地转移了执勤老师的注意力成功保住了方便面233


	10. Chapter 10

因为十班数学老师的突然请假，班主任只好把课换给了可以多带一个班的体育老师。恰巧高一四班也是体育课，于是Mark又一次见到了Erica。  
他快速走了过去。  
Eduardo在远处看着，听着身边同学的讨论。  
”好像是她向Mark请教问题，Mark态度不好，她就挖苦了Mark几句，Mark就给全校发通知骂她了。“  
”什么通知？我怎么没收到？”  
“在校园网上啊，笨蛋！”  
很快Mark快步回来了，看样子并不顺利。  
“你还好吧？”  
“我们要加快速度。”

 

午休的时候，Eduardo进了Mark他们的宿舍。  
“我们跟Tom商量过了，Tom同意只要不打扰他，他就不告发Mark带笔记本进学校的事。”Chris解释说。  
“哦，谢了，Tom。”Eduardo闻言朝Tom说。  
Tom选择无视他们，就像往常一样。  
“听着，Wardo，为了网站能顺利运营，我们还需要购置其他设备。”Mark一边敲着笔记本一边说。  
“没问题，买吧。”  
“事实上我们已经买了，还有……”  
“等等，我好像看到值班老师往这边走了！”一直在门口望风的Dustin突然惊恐地说。  
Eduardo不顾Mark的不满扣上了Mark的笔记本，又抱着笔记本拉过Mark侧身倒在床上盖上了被子。  
毕竟是单人床，两个人躺着非常拥挤，Eduardo还抱着那台笔记本。  
四周一下静得出奇，只能听到呼吸声。  
还有越来越近的脚步声。  
Eduardo一支胳膊撑着被子，另一只被自己压着，慌乱中他没来得及躺好，现在他的腿还压在Mark的脚上。Mark的头发蹭得他发痒，他尽量动作不大的往下缩了缩，同时把腿拿了回来。  
这样做的结果是，两个人离得更近了，而且Eduardo看到了Mark的眼睛。那双眼睛此时正在盯着他。  
Eduardo用气音说出一个“抱歉”，Mark也送过来一个“没事”。  
果然还是太近了，近到能感受到呼吸。  
两个人就以这种不舒服又有些尴尬的姿势等待着。  
Mark似乎压到了胳膊，有些费力地把右胳膊从身下抽出来，然后把自由了的右手搭到了Eduardo的肩膀上。他把自己往Eduardo的方向拉近了些，然后拿自己的嘴唇碰了碰Eduardo的。  
Eduardo感觉自己的心脏罢工了一秒钟，然后血全部往脸上涌。他看着离自己不足一指距离的Mark，紧张得几乎忘记了怎样呼吸。  
然后警报解除。  
“吓死我了，今天中午我要是睡不着，下午上课再犯困的话我可饶不了你，Mark！”Dustin坐在床上朝下抱怨道。  
Eduardo看了看Mark，后者一脸淡定地翻开笔记本继续敲起代码来。  
十一月了，在这个荒凉的月份里，有什么悄悄萌发了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 深夜可能并不能随便进宿舍，情节需要请不要在意这种地方。


	11. Chapter 11

临近十二月底，学生们就开始盼望起元旦来了。课间时大家都在讨论着难得的假期里打算做什么，忽然听到什么人大喊一声“下雪了”，所有人都急急奔到窗前看。雪一开始下得很小，后来越来越大，一节课后地上就有了薄薄的一层。  
出去感受气氛的学生鞋底沾了雪，无意中就把雪带进了教学楼，很快楼梯就变得湿滑了。  
Dustin小心翼翼地走着楼梯，在微机室找到了Mark。  
“嘿，伙计，帮我个忙？那个坐在你前面的女孩，你觉得她有男朋友了么？“  
Mark看了他一眼，似乎并不感兴趣地继续敲着代码。  
下一秒他就像突然想通了什么一样，急忙关了计算机绕过Dustin走了。  
看到雪的时候Mark愣了一秒，然后选择穿过草坪前往宿舍。

Eduardo来的时候Mark刚刚输入完最后一行。  
“你的鞋子是怎么回事？你不会是去打雪仗了吧？”  
“别管那个了，Wardo，过来看看这个。”  
“很酷，这是什么？”  
“人们想要了解别人的感情状态，但因为各种原因不愿自己去问，这个网站可以帮助他们。”  
“网站叫什么名字？”  
“The Facebook。”  
“什么时候能上线？”  
“现在。”  
“酷。”  
“现在，我需要学生会成员的邮箱。”  
“你要把这个网站发给他们？”  
“当然，如果网站只是由我们传播是不可能大众化的，我们需要学生会的宣传。”  
“我发给你。哦，对了，我这次来是想说，我通过了学生会的测试，正式加入了。”  
正在打字的Mark停了停，  
“恭喜。”  
在假期前一天，实验中学组织了元旦晚会，第一中学举办了“期末考试备考经验师生交流会”。  
Eduardo作为学生会成员被安排到了前排，学生会的学生被要求全部穿校服，这让怕冷或不喜欢校服的成员抱怨了几句。  
报告厅里比室外还冷，说话时能看到白气。  
因为有摄像师在场，上台发言的学生也被要求穿校服。Mark穿着校服作为班级优秀学生上台传授学习经验的时候引起了台下不小的轰动。  
“台上站的那个是不是创建了The Facebook的人啊？”  
“啊，好像是他。”  
“上台演讲还两手插兜，果然不一般。”  
Eduardo笑着看Mark演讲，忽然被身边人拽了拽衣袖。  
“你也是The Facebook的创始人吧？”  
“是。”  
“太酷了。”  
“没什么没什么。”  
那人见他没有继续谈话的意思，又和身边人聊了起来。  
台上的Mark冻红了鼻尖，他大多数时间低着头念稿子，不时抬起头来看一下台下听众。看到Eduardo的时候他微微笑了笑。  
Eduardo瞬间觉得冻这一晚上也值了。  
交流会结束后Eduardo和Mark一起往回走，Dustin和Chris跟在后面。  
“刚才我就想说了，他们穿着校服，跟穿着情侣装一样。”Dustin穿着厚厚的羽绒服说。  
“的确挺般配的嘛。”  
“你什么时候也会开玩笑了，Chris？”

网站在元旦期间彻底风靡了校园。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 校服本来就是情侣装嘛，还有Chris可不是在开玩笑啊（这自己给自己写评论的感觉……）


	12. Chapter 12

又下了几场雪后，天更冷了。教室后排的学生尤其冷。  
为了能时刻监督学生学习，学校规定，晚自习期间前门和后门至少要有一处打开，而后排的几个男生许是为了在自己女朋友面前展现一下男友力，同意只开后门不开前门。  
Mark很不幸也要跟着为爱牺牲的同学一起受冻。  
至少Dustin是这样想的。  
直到一天课间他看见罩在Mark腿上的Eduardo的大衣。  
作为单身狗的Dustin捂着小心脏跑了。  
“你来看一下啊Chris连Mark都开始虐狗了！”这天晚自习课间Dustin拉着Chris去找Mark讨论网站运营问题的时候突然想起了自己曾受的伤害，意欲再找一个受害者。  
不料今天Mark只是用试卷盖了盖大腿。  
“你和Wardo吵架了么？”Dustin问。  
“Wardo去参加学生会会议了。”  
“最近学生会的确是忙起来了啊。”Chris整理了一下被Dustin拉乱的衣服说。  
“是啊，感觉最近Wardo来我们宿舍的次数也少了。”Dustin思考着说。  
Chris觉得Mark的情绪有些不对劲。  
“你和Wardo没吵架吧？”  
“我刚才不是问过了嘛！不过，等等Mark你刚才是不是没有回答？”  
“发生什么了，Mark？”  
“没什么。“  
“我不能，Mark，我只能选文科。”  
“如果你的物理不好我可以帮你……”  
“这不仅仅是物理不好的问题，Mark，文科是我的优势，我喜欢地理，而且我的父亲一早就决定我要选择文科。”  
“你没有告诉过我。”  
“可我以为你知道，事实上，我从来没觉得这会是一个问题！”  
“以后会很不方便……”  
“那也没有办法，我不可能选理科。”  
“我可以帮你……”  
“可是问题不在这儿！”  
“没什么？那好，那天你和Wardo谈了没几分钟他就怒气冲冲地走了，当时你们谈了什么？”  
“这是什么时候的事，Chris？为什么我不知道？”Dustin惊讶地看着Chris，“难道只有我搞不清状况么？”  
Mark停下了笔，盯着Chris看了一会儿。似乎在思考求助还是不求助。  
“The Facebook有几个小问题。”  
与此同时，Eduardo正忙得焦头烂额。高年级的学生会成员把活儿推给低年级，低年级的只能忍气吞声。和Mark吵架更是让他没有想到的，跑去教务处送文件的时候他不免难过得想，为什么Mark就不能稍微理解一下他的处境呢？还有马上就要到来的期末考试，他现在非常不想和Mark吵架。  
期末考试与文理选择结束后，假期就要来了。  
“Wardo选了文科，以后就不在一个班了啊。”放假回家的时候Dustin感叹道。  
虽说Eduardo一直有颗学文的心，但想到以后不能和Mark同班了还是不免伤感。他不想再谈论下去，就急忙换了话题。  
“The facebook就要向其他学校扩展了，以后会更忙吧？”他用询问的目光望向Mark,后者只是低头走路，一言不发。  
Chris为了避免尴尬赶紧接话:“是啊，说不定要拉投资，还要找新人加入呢。”  
直到Dustin和Chris拖着行李箱走了Mark也没有说话。  
“Mark,我知道我没有选理科让你不高兴了，虽然以后我们不在一个班了，但需要我帮忙的时候我一定会到的。”Eduardo试图让Mark开心起来，但他并不抱太大希望。  
“比起The Facebook，是不是学生会和文科更重要一些？”  
“这，这样说似乎可以，但我绝对没有不重视The Facebook，毕竟这是我们共同的心血。”  
Eduardo似乎看到Mark的脸又黑了一层，不知道自己哪里又说错了。  
到了校门口，Mark甩了一句“再见”就要往外走，却被Eduardo一把拉住又拽了回去。行李就这样被可怜地遗弃在了门口。  
Eduardo拉着Mark一直走到教学楼一楼的厕所里，找了个空隔间开门进去。  
英勇做完这一切的Eduardo在关上门后似乎没了底气，他慢慢地转过身去，不出意外地对上Mark迟疑的目光。  
“如果你是因为害怕一个人来厕所的话……”  
“Mark，别讽刺我。”Eduardo无奈说。  
Mark闭嘴后Eduardo慢慢地靠过去，试探性地捧起Mark的脸，慢慢吻了上去。  
分开后Mark仍是一副不理解的表情。  
“不管因为什么，别再生我气了好么？如，如果你还生气的话，我就吻到你不生气为止。”  
Mark惊讶的表情让Eduardo意识到自己刚才说了多么糟糕的话，他收回手往后退去，却被Mark猛的拉回去。  
“不生气就不能吻么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没什么想说的了，不擅长写感情戏啊摔！


	13. Chapter 13

Eduardo不喜欢Sean，非常不喜欢，从Mark第一次提起这个人的时候就不喜欢。他不喜欢Mark提起这个人时候的样子，充满崇拜，就像个见到偶像的粉丝。  
“我不喜欢他，”一开始Eduardo就向Mark表明自己的态度，“我通过学生会查到了他被前一所学校开除的原因，他被怀疑性骚扰他班里的一名女生，虽然最后女生和他都没有承认。”  
“说不定是有人要害他。”  
“资料上就是这样说的，那上面还说他……”  
“Wardo，我们不能因为那是从学生会找到的消息就相信。”  
“学生会实力很强，这就是学校里社团很多但大家都想加入学生会的原因。”  
“所以？”  
“所以他不是什么好人，我们不需要他！”  
“那为什么我们学校接受了他的求职申请，让他担任我的化学老师？”  
“也许是学校教师短缺，最近休产假的老师特别多……”  
“听着，Eduardo，他被录用是因为他足够优秀，明天下午的会面我们必须去。他喜欢The Facebook，而且他的确提出了一些很棒的建议……”  
“什么时候？我为什么不知道？”  
“我去他的办公室的时候，我没办法找你一起去因为你在忙学生会的事。”  
“……好吧。”

 

“那简直就是他的个人秀！”Eduardo生气地向Dustin诉苦，“更糟的是Mark完全赞同那家伙的每一句话！”  
“那是因为他说的对，你听到他对于投放广告的观点了吧？我一直就是这样跟你说的。”Mark反驳道。  
“他还说了其他什么？”Chris问。  
“什么他只是个粉丝，什么一百千克的马林鱼，哦，差点忘了他今晚最突出的贡献，把‘The Facebook’改成‘Facebook’，多么天才！”  
“呃，嗯，Chris,这个时候我们应该说什么？”  
不管Eduardo多么不喜欢Sean，Sean还是加入了进来。  
Facebook向外校推广的计划继续进行，用一中学生们的话来说，当实验中学被“攻占”的时候他们终于得以扬眉吐气。  
五月份的时候Sean打算趁着和Mark去参加一场高中化学比赛的机会去和一位有意投资的经理会面。  
会面非常成功，大家商定，暑假期间所有人聚到一起签合同。  
不同班以后Eduardo和Mark见面的机会少了很多，学校禁止不同班的学生互相串教室，Eduardo作为学生会一员自然被盯得更紧，只有轮到他在走廊执勤时才能和Mark说上句话。有时候Sean会在，Eduardo就不能也不想多待。  
有时候冒险去宿舍找他，却不巧Mark正在补眠，Eduardo不忍心叫醒他，坐在旁边看看就回去了。单人床太窄了，他没再留下过夜。  
七月份的时候，听Sean说他又找了个投资商，Mark就请了假和Sean去了。两个人走后不久就打电话过来，说有一所学校的推广不太理想，想让Eduardo暗地里调查一下。  
“你借两天他的校服混进学校，去调查一下原因。这个主意很不错吧？”Sean在电话里教他怎样做。  
“请假的话我的功课怎么办？”  
“不过几天而已，现在Facebook需要你的帮助。”  
Eduardo叹了口气。  
“让Mark接电话。”  
“我同意Sean说的，而且就几天而已，不会落下太多的，文科我们虽然没办法帮你补，但起码化学……”  
“你们？现在已经成了‘你们’和‘我’了么？”  
“Wardo……”  
“我去，我去。”


	14. Chapter 14

Eduardo成功混进去后只能先躲在厕所里，等下课后才出来。午饭和晚饭时间人流多，Eduardo端着餐盘满餐厅走，一边走一边听别人聊天。第一天结束，一无所获。  
晚上Mark的电话打来，得知一无所获后有些不满意，匆匆扣了电话。  
第二天还是像第一天一样，但幸运的是晚上放学时Eduardo在某个班级门口听到有人谈论Facebook，急忙记下了班级跟了上去。谁知那人的话题很快转到暑假安排上去了，没听到有用的信息。  
第二天晚上Mark没打电话来。  
第三天晚上Eduardo打电话过去，把探到的告诉了Mark。  
“他们自己学校的校园网更好么？与Facebook相比好在哪里？”  
Mark的一句话把Eduardo问得哑口无言。  
“我可以想办法弄到一个账号……”  
“不用了，Sean负责在Facebook上做了问卷调查，已经发现一些问题了。”  
“既然可以做问卷调查，为什么让我来？”  
“你去了之后我们才想到的，而且多渠道获取信息也没有坏处。”  
“所以你就让我连续三天都待在厕所里么？每天还要提心吊胆防止学校发现，现在用我父亲对我失望时一样的语气来责备我，然后你告诉我我根本没有必要来？”  
“Wardo我说过了，我们一开始没想到……”  
“别再强调‘我们’！”  
“那你这三天有什么进展么？除了发现他们学校的校园网比Facebook好以外？我们，我是说Sean和我拉投资也没有你想象中那么轻松！”  
“……抱歉，Mark。我就是最近睡眠太少了，事情太多了，学生会……，算了，明天我要回去了。”  
“早点儿休息。”  
Eduardo不禁苦笑了一声。  
对一个人既喜欢又怨念就是这种感觉吧。  
期末考试结束后，除Eduardo外的其他人都先去了，Eduardo由于学生会的工作还要留一段时间。  
“空余时间我会去找一下合适的投资商。”Eduardo送他们走时笑着说。  
Mark似乎想要说什么，但他只是点了点头。  
“跟我们一起去吧，学生会的工作不是还有其他人么？”在计划出发时Mark曾这样建议。  
“我也想和你们去，但是这边真的还需要几天。”Eduardo笑着回答他，让Mark没法再劝。  
Mark能感觉出Eduardo有些不对劲，从自己回来开始Eduardo脸上的笑就没消失过。  
他建议Facebook暂时不设置广告时Eduardo也没有表示反对，而是笑着表示可以。  
Eduardo似乎不反对Mark提出的任何事。  
他仍和以前一样，很忙，但总能有时间和Mark见上一面。他也不过问资金用在了哪些方面，Sean拿学生会开他玩笑，讽刺他没有能力的时候他只是付诸一笑。  
似乎没有任何矛盾了。  
但Mark总感觉Wardo不开心。  
Mark问时，Eduardo从来没有认真回答过，还总是笑他多心。他再问时，Eduardo就作势要吻他，他躲开了，对方就一副很失落的样子，但很快又笑起来。  
“我们在那边等你哦，Wardo。”Dustin坐进出租车时挥了挥手说。  
Mark是最后一个进出租车的人。  
“在那边可别忙到忘了睡觉。”Eduardo还是那副无可挑剔的笑脸。  
Mark看着Eduardo，突然感觉很烦躁。他松开行李抱住Eduardo，抱得很紧。  
“你不在的话，就说不准。那些破事做完了就抓紧过来。我需要我的CFO。”  
“好。”  
车内的Dustin看见Sean呆住了，以一副过来人的姿态朝Sean丢了个“你习惯就好啦”的表情。

他怎么可能不生气。  
他讨厌Sean抱怨自己因为学生会的工作缺席会议，拐弯抹角地讽刺自己没有才能，可等到他推开学生会的事去参加他们的讨论时，却发现自己加入不了。  
就好像自己是个局外人。  
但至少有一点Sean说对了，Eduardo对Facebook没兴趣。他甚至根本不会用这个网站。  
他不想和Mark吵架，为了防止吵架的事再发生，他思考了很多。  
如果自己赞同Mark的观点Mark就会很开心，那么，只要一直赞同就可以了。  
就像Sean那样，他赞同Mark不设置广告的观点，他赞同Mark Facebook现在最重要的观点，看看Mark是怎样看待他的，简直崇拜到无可救药。  
最简单的办法，也是最伤人的办法，也是最伤自己的方法。  
所以，Sean说自己什么都不生气，Mark的所有观点，同意的，不同意的，听懂的，没听懂的，自己全部接受。  
这样就可以了吧。  
忍耐不是个好办法。  
但当Mark紧紧抱住自己的时候，他以为自己选对方法了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让Eduardo潜入学校是很久以前就想写的，纯属私心~  
> Eduardo对“我们”和“你”这样分类的不满和后面Mark要说“我们”又改成“Sean和我”的地方，Mark也妥协了一下嘛( •̀ ω •́ )✧  
> ME之间有矛盾，但没有好好谈谈，而是选择了憋在心里不说的方式，本来都关心对方，还是互相伤害，希望能写出这种感觉 


	15. Chapter 15

Eduardo没有获得任何融资，但至少他按时完成了学生会的工作，终于坐上了和Mark 他们会和的飞机。飞机降落后他在机场等了一个小时，期间Mark的电话一直没有通，他开始担心起来。  
等他冒雨找到Mark他们所在的房子时他已经越来越担心他们出了什么事。他走上去敲门，没有回应。  
就在他打算继续敲下去并且开始摸手机打算报警时，门开了，Sean一脸无辜地看着他。  
“Eduardo？”  
“Mark呢？”  
“他刚刚连续编程36小时，现在在休息。”  
“36小时，你疯了么？你就不会阻止他么？”  
“Sean说只有对编程充满热情才能写出好的程序，嗨，Wardo！”一直在编程的Dustin转过身来说。  
Eduardo瞥了一眼在客厅傻笑的两个女孩，感觉自己快要气炸了。  
“她们……算了。“Eduardo抹了把脸尽力平复心情。  
“Wardo！”Eduardo闻声看去，那个一直不接他电话的家伙现在正惊讶地看着自己。  
“我还以为你们出事了。”  
“难以想象你还有时间操心我们。“Sean在一旁接话说。  
“学生会就是那样的，年级低的要做各种苦力活！而且我还在四处拉融资！”  
“你获得任何融资了么？”  
“我不想和你吵，Sean，你除了讽刺我加入学生会，没有能力之外就没有其他爱好了么？”  
“那好啊，我们来谈谈为什么一个高中生住的却是学校的职工宿舍！”  
“Sean。”Mark说着瞪了Sean一眼，后者终于闭上了嘴。  
Eduardo放下行李从Sean身边走了过去，Mark跟着他。

“你最好先把衣服换下来……”  
“那家伙会毁了Facebook。”  
“Sean是在帮忙，我们也需要他的帮助。”  
“如果当时我学理科是不是就没有这么多事了？至少我能随时看着他。”  
“那我可能还要庆幸你最终选了文科。”Mark说完就后悔了，但Eduardo像是没听到一样继续往下说。  
“还有学生会？我不加入学生会的话就不会错过那些会议了，是么？”  
“按理来说是这样。”  
“如果我从一开始就按照你说的做，把我计划的一切都取消的话，我们就不会吵架了，所以错在我？”  
“不全是这样，但我觉得我们需要好好谈谈……”  
“好好谈谈？我这个样子过来可不是想好脾气地和你谈谈！你知道我为了过来推掉了学生会多少工作么？我们组会因为我而落后的！”  
“你再不赶上也会被我们落下的。现在先去换衣服……“  
”你说被落下是什么意思？“


	16. Chapter 16

简直糟透了。  
Eduardo把累得快要散架的自己扔进床里，绝望地回忆着几个小时前的一切。  
天哪我竟然当着Sean的面吻了Mark，这算不算出柜啊？那个吻算什么？分手吻么？我到底在想什么啊？Eduardo一边想一边和自己的枕头大眼瞪小眼。  
时间退回到一个月前，Eduardo一气之下冻结了账户，之后Mark生气地打过来，最后竟然说拿到了50万的天使资金。这种打一巴掌又给颗糖的操作简直让人目瞪口呆。  
直到律师把一份很厚的文件递给他并面露遗憾地告诉他“你的股份被稀释了一千倍”时Eduardo才意识到自己被耍了。  
他气急败坏地前往Mark他们的公寓，那天晚上还没有实际地址的公司打算在那里庆祝达成一百万会员。  
公寓里的人来开门后Eduardo就一言不发地进去了，他最终在书房里找到了Mark，Mark正皱着眉和Sean说着什么。  
又是Sean。  
Mark慌乱地看着Eduardo，Sean先迎上来说了什么，Eduardo没有听到，他推开Sean向Mark走去。他拽住Mark的领口把Mark从椅子上拽起来抵到了墙上。  
他一直以为获得Mark一点注意的方法只有冻结账户这一钟，现在看来眼下的措施更有效。愤怒之下他考虑着该说些什么。  
“我不想再重复那些已经被你提过无数遍的所谓原因，这就是对我的回报么？“  
“嘿，嘿，你的名字还在创始人名单上，你的股份也还在，不过是被稀释了……”Sean在旁边插嘴道。  
“一千倍！被稀释了一千倍！你如果觉得这样做对我太仁慈的话就把那百分之零点零三都拿走吧，现在给我闭嘴！”Eduardo突然觉得骂Sean要比骂Mark解气多了，至少他吼完后不会后悔。  
“最后还有一件事，”Sean看起来完全没有被激怒，他掏出手机，“你先前存入账户的钱，我现在转给你。”  
“你崇拜这样的人就不觉得，耻辱么？”  
Mark抓住Eduardo拽着自己的手，没有说话。  
然后Eduardo就鬼使神差地吻了Mark，用力太大，两个人都撞到了牙齿。  
他听到一旁Sean的惊呼。  
“哦，我不知道你们是这种关系。”  
Eduardo看向他：  
“你不知道的事还有很多。“  
然后他放开了Mark，几乎是平静地说：  
”我们完了。“

此时的Eduardo又翻了一个身，索性用被子捂住脸。  
这算是失恋了，还是被耍了？  
两者兼有吧。  
事情还会变得更糟么？他想。  
哦，想起来了，学校又要提前开学。


	17. Chapter 17

后来，Eduardo搬出了学校，升入高二后以优异的成绩进入了文科重点班。  
他和Mark没有再碰见过。  
但总有些事逼他想起Mark，比如有一天他复习无聊时翻相册，发现那天给Mark拍的照片还在。  
照片上的Mark抱着一捆空心菜，一脸嫌弃地看着镜头。  
那天Eduardo帮忙去买菜，在超市里Mark打电话来，Eduardo就让Mark去超市找他。碰面的时候他笑着把空心菜硬塞给Mark，和Mark同来的Dustin看着拿菜跟捧花一样的Mark，大笑着说：  
“别动，老伙计，我拍张照片。”  
后来Dustin把照片发了过来。  
再后来Eduardo也忘了，直到现在又找到。  
“不删也没关系吧。”他有些心虚地嘟囔着。  
再比如高二下学期为了学业水平考试复习生物的时候，一看到克隆羊的照片就想起那天体育课上的调侃了。  
才过了不到两年，那时体育课上的太阳在记忆中已经显得虚幻了。

Mark似乎悟出了一个大道理，不同楼层的学生真的是很难偶然遇到的。除非有人有意要见面。  
或者是其中一人所在楼层的厕所里有人吐了。  
Mark又遇见Eduardo就是这种情况。  
那是高三一次非常普通的考试，Mark在厕所门口和迎面走来的Eduardo相遇。四目相对，有点尴尬。  
还是Eduardo先开了口。  
“嗨，Mark。楼上厕所有人吐了，人都挤到这里来了。”  
“哦。”  
“那我先走了。”  
“再见。”  
后来就没在厕所里遇见过了，可能吐在厕所地上的人少了，更可能是就算有人吐了Eduardo也不冒险下楼来了。  
在学校的最后一次见面，是高中毕业举行毕业典礼的时候。  
毕业典礼定在七月中寻，正是高一高二学生要离校的时间。隔壁实验中学毕业典礼是在高考后不久，而一中的却是在考后一个多月，无非是校长要吹嘘一下今年高考的辉煌战绩。  
果不其然，一上来就是优秀学生代表发言。  
Eduardo考上理想大学的这个消息就这样被硬推到马克面前。  
还是那个无懈可击的笑容。发言，感谢，鞠躬，下台。  
然后就不知道坐到哪里去了。直到散场，各级教师们和高一二学生还要继续听高三教师传授教学经验和学习方法，没用的毕业生们被指挥着离场了。  
Eduardo不会这么早离开的，作为学生会的大前辈，他还有很多事要交代。  
大学在不同的省份，从此估计不会再见了。  
Mark错了，他忘了人们长大后多么热衷于举办同学聚会，即使是只朝夕相处了半年的同学之间也不例外。  
那天来参加聚会的Eduardo把便装穿出了西服的感觉，和早就生疏的老同学门谈笑自若。  
几年的时间，大家都学会了不动声色。  
Eduardo端着酒杯朝Mark走过来。  
“嗨，Mark。”  
“嗨，Wardo。”  
“你不想喝点什么么？”  
“红牛？”  
Eduardo“扑哧”笑了出来：  
“恐怕这里没有啊。”  
他们又闲聊了些话，然后Eduardo突然想起了什么。  
“对了，差点儿忘了，这是我的名片。如果你有意向合作的话，可以打上面的电话，但是我不建议你为了合作打我的电话。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我会拒绝。”  
Mark觉得失望，不过发生了那种事，合作本来也不可能了吧。  
Eduardo似乎对Mark的反应很满意，他放下酒杯，双臂交叉。  
“不过如果是为了其他事……我很欢迎。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想写出时间越长越原谅什么的，后来想清楚了不合作但可以谈恋爱这样，后面的事就交给他们自己了XD


End file.
